swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazel the Oblivious
Crazel the Oblivious is the second similarly named boss that is fought on Floor 6. This form of Crazel is tough and furious. Its fighting style varies greatly from the first form. Appearance Crazel the Oblivious is another of the similar-named bosses that guards the sixth floor of Castle Incrad. Oblivious is defined as: "forget; without remembrance or memory" '' This statement is true with this form of Crazel. Crazel the Oblivious is demonic in appearance (same as Crazel the Oppressed), but this form possess far more strength and demonic abilities. In its left hand Crazel holds a slimmed shield while in his right he holds a double-sided axe weapon. His armor is spiked and dark-colored in appearance and his eyes glow a devilish red coloration through a slit between the head and the mouthpiece. His height stands at about nine feet, three inches with a unique, strong build to his body frame. His weaponry itself is dangerous when accompanied by the anomaly that surrounds him known as "The Edict". '''The Edict' The Edict is a spirit form of Crazel himself that aids him in battle. It is always present and can be ordered by Crazel to attack players, or defend him against their attacks. The Edict is simply a spiritual entity that can make itself physical on Crazel's command. Though it is capable of blocking and attacking, players can still kill it as it does posses a health bar. Being a spiritual being, its health is very small in value; indicating that its resiliency is also very small. Strength Crazel's strength comes from his ability to use his attacks as effectively as possible; never allowing players to breathe much. His strategy is to essentially "strangle" players with his overwhelming attacks. As part of this, Crazel mostly relies on his weaponry and speed to get him to certain players. Not much can be said about Crazel's battle style as there are many forms of him. Each is designed completely different of the others. Special Item Defeating Crazel will award the player with: Opendilum Opendilum is a strong axe weapon that can shatter through tough boulders with ease. The only way to acquire this weapon is through defeating Crazel the Oblivious. As part of its power, it is capable of producing large outputs of damage with singular strikes. Its weight is a bit of a hindering fact, so players that wish to have this weapon must concentrate on their strength skill more than any other skill. Opendilum is seen as a weapon from another world because of its ability to deal out massive amounts of damage for a weapon that's on the first few floors. Those attempting to block it would have to increase their strength and blocking many times over as this weapon is extremely difficult to block without those increased. Strength is key to using Opendilum because of its weight and design. Summary Crazel the Oblivious shares many traits to his other forms, but only the massive axe weapon is unique to him. Many of Crazel's forms resemble demonic beings because they all are the same in the sense of the dark feelings that people get whenever a certain event takes place in their lives. These feelings are dark in sense and therefore give Crazel's forms the dark appearance of demons. Players are advised to likely battle Crazel with caution as he will not hesitate to crush anyone that gets in his way. The Edict is a powerful spirit that will die for Crazel's safety if need be. Strong players, if they work together, could easily match Crazel in a battle, but his durability would likely lead to those egomaniac types falling to his power. His sole purpose, just like every boss, is to pose as a major challenge to players to work together to get through them. Some will fall, but only the strongest will prove themselves victorious.